The following relates generally to portable devices such as wireless controlling device systems and, more particularly, relates to a system and method for determining the location or relative environment of a portable controlling device.
Various systems and methods for providing location based information in electronic devices are known, specifically for reporting the location of a portable device within an environment, or for determining in which of several possible environments a portable device is located. For instance, the active badge system developed by Olivetti uses a mobile infrared (IR) transmitter (badge) and specialized fixed IR receivers to determine the location of any person or object to which a particular badge is affixed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,303 also describes a location based computing system wherein one or more specialized radio frequency (RF) beacons transmitting a unique signal are placed in desired locations such that a portable computing system having an RF receiver may detect the unique signal when it is within a specified range and determine its location.
While the active badge system and the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,303 perform adequately when simple location based determinations are desired, what is needed is a more precise location based computing system that functions to discern a specific location from among multiple sensed locations in order to enable more advanced location based functions. In particular, more precise location information is required for portable controlling devices that incorporate location based services and functions in order to quickly enable operation of desired appliances at any given time.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a system and method that functions to accurately determine the location of a controlling device from among multiple control locations, environments, or zones. Additionally, it is further desired to provide a location determination method and system which may take advantage of transmission and/or reception devices already placed into an environment for other purposes.